


Noticing

by ProfessorMoony



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, kind of sucks, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorMoony/pseuds/ProfessorMoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason always noticed Nelly. However, just as quick he'd notice her he would be distracted by something else and his attention on her would waver. Though, as they got older, Jason's attention became less fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

Jason always noticed Nelly.

It was kind of hard not to, when you grow up next door to each other. She has always been in reach. Sitting on her front porch, often alone as she watered her moms plants or smoothed down the fur on her cats head. He'd sometimes look out his window and see her in her usual spot, gazing down at a the current book she'd be reading as her cat lay in her lap. Sometimes he'd think 'she's pretty' and would yearn to speak to her. It was always fleeting, however, and he'd return to his task of slaying dragons on his xbox.

She was always in reach, but he never made a move to get closer to her. His gaze would fall on her and he'd feel that tug, that pull to want to say hi or stumble out an embarrassing conversation starter. However, just as quick he'd notice her he would be distracted by something else and his attention on her would waver.

Though, as they got older, Jason attention became less fleeting. He'd notice Nelly's presence at the drama club. He's always been in theatre. But it wasn't until middle school that the green eyed girl would be in attendance. She never auditioned for a part, and never talked to anyone. She was a part of the set crew and would work in solitude. Many people were intimidated by her. She was a dynamite, ready to explode if anyone ignited her. He was a bit afraid of her, he's seen what she did to Butters and he's seen her argue with their teachers. He didn't ever want to be in her line of fire.

So he'd let his eyes drift to her and would yearn to be closer but he never let himself talk to her. He went his whole high school career watching from a distance, clenching and unclenching his fist. Thinking 'just talk to her, just do it.' but never actually gaining the courage to. His gaze would dart from his partner at the time, whoever he was running lines with to the brown haired girl. He wondered if she was listening with her back turned to them. He doubted she was. But he hoped...

It wasn't until their senior year that he actually talks to her. And he still flushes at the memory of it.

He'd been in a hurry to get to the auditorium, his books were held tight to his chest as he sped past his peers and pushed past people in his way. When he arrived he ran up the steps of the stage and unknowingly knocked over a bucket of paint as he made his way towards Milly and Esther who were loitering by the piano.

"Hey asshole! Why don't you watch where you're going?" He heard Nelly's voice yell from a few inches away from him. He slowly turned his head, his face turning red.

"W-what?" He'd stumble out as his hold on his books tighten. His gaze falls on her.

"You knocked over my paint on my set. Now I have to cover up the mistake!" she huffs out, sending a glare in his direction. He bites at the inside of his mouth.

"Oh...sorry. I uh, was hurrying." he says, embarrassed. She rolls his eyes at him and let's out a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever." she says. And he knows that the conversation is over. She continues on her task of making their set and he walks back over to the girls he's worked with since they were in elementary school. Milly lets out a snort and Esther gives him an apologetic smile. They both have some affiliation with Nelly and knew she could be a bit...cruel. They don't say anything about it, just begin discussing the play that they will be performing that spring.

After that, they don't ever really talk again. Jason notices but doesn't touch. When word gets around that Nelly is dating one of the more quiet kids in the senior class, Brimmy, he doesn't say anything. Just stabs at his food as Clyde mentions that 'She's hot. Wonder why no one's ever tried to hit that before.'

His eyes follow her as she walks up the stage to receive her diploma.

His gaze falls on her as she takes a gulp of the punch at Token's house later that evening, her boyfriend smiling at her.

He sees her on her front porch, and almost gains the courage to take the few steps from his lawn to hers and dares to sit down next to her. Initiate conversation. Start something.

He never does, though.

He leaves for college after the summer comes and goes.

Her pretty face goes to the back of his mind as he attends lectures and meets even prettier college girls.

He moves on with his life without his mind wandering to Nelly and that pull to want to talk to her.

That is until summer comes, and he's back at home. He's sitting on his front porch, munching on a fruit roll up when she comes out of her house, pulls the door shut behind her and takes a seat on her steps. He doesn't notice her at first. Not until he looks to his side. He sees her and his heart pounds in his ears. Hos gaze lingers on her and it all comes back, he feels the familiar yearning.

Except, this time instead of looking away and biting at his lips, his fist clenching as he tells himself to talk to her, he numbly puts down the fruit roll up, takes a deep breathe. He pulls himself up and bravely begins to make his way over to her.

He's standing in front of her, now. She's not paying attention, her gaze is on the book in her hands—To Kill a Mockingbird. He clears his throat.

"Hey, you're Nelly, right?"

She looks up at this, raising an eyebrow, and opens her mouth to respond.


End file.
